


I'm Here

by GingerNinja56



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinja56/pseuds/GingerNinja56
Summary: The Blu Spy is back for revenge. While the red spy tries to comfort his son.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Dad!Spy so I did some more.

An espionage that’s what he called himself the best of his kind, the mission was simple check the base for the Blu spy, recently the Blu spy had become a lab rat for the deranged medic of the reds. He was nothing but a head pumped to a heart you always heard him muttering “kill me” although spy understood that he was an enemy he still couldn’t work out how he would be a use to the team except creating uproar to the administrator. He would be back for revenge.

His cloak dropped producing a small hissing noise, Walking around the base at the dead of night stalking the hall’s were quite a chilling experience, It reminded him of walking through the countryside of France when he was much younger. 

“Papa”

He leaded against the blood red walls; Deep Blue eye’s searching was he hearing voices or was this just a trap? It was probably the other spy luring him into a room to then stab him in his back. 

“N-no please”

The distinct plead called him out of his thought’s one of his teammates were in trouble. Making sure his revolver was loaded. The cries collected all at once and turned to screaming, he looked up to the direction to the door where it came from. The logo... winged shoe, his son!

“SCOUT!”

Running as fast he possibly could he started to sweat of course they could respawn but he didn’t want to see his son dying in front of him, battered, stabbed that monster could do anything to him it was enough fighting in a war with him, a stupid one with rules that didn’t make any sense. 

Opening the door in no time he dispensed the revolver scanning the room for his target. No enemy materialised just a room with a sleeping team member… But it wasn’t a team member it was his son and as he saw him his heart nearly came out of his throat looking towards his son.

Scout had curled on himself emitting low strangled cries turning into screams, hugging himself.

“PAPA DON’T LEAVE ME PLEASE, I NEED YOU PLEASE I BEG YOU.” He squirmed in the sheets.

Spy ran over crouching down beside him shaking him gently not wanting to scare him. “Jeremy” His son’s real name slipped out of his mouth. “Wake up please I won’t leave you, I promise” Worry drained his features until he saw Jeremy open his eyes.   
Scout woke up startled pupils wide and tears leaking down his cheeks when he turned his head and saw spy he got hysterical seeing the boy so frantic unhinged the spy, scout cowered away from him.

“S-Spy?” He didn’t even have the energy to ask why he was in his room or retorting him about privacy, he could be an enemy…

“Scout look at me” He rested his thumb on his son’s normally scout would have moved away and swore if someone touched him in this way especially if it wasn’t his ma or brother’s, but this time he didn’t even dare his baby blue eyes still leaking, petrified his mouth twitched.

“I heard you screaming, was it a nightmare what happened Scout?” Scout slender frame shook and he fell into spy sobbing. Spy reacted hugging him closer stroking his back murmuring comforting words to him in French rocking him back and forth like a child. “It’s okay petit   
lapin, I’m here”.

Scout whimpered but held on to spy tightly murmuring word’s but Spy caught one sentence. “Please don’t tell nobody”.

“It’s okay petit I won’t tell a soul, how about I show you something so we both have to keep a secret each?” Scout looked up those eyes reminded spy of her. He nodded slowly still holding on tight.

“Alright no one knows”. One hand unwrapped from Scout and reached to his soft balaclava tearing it off his face the cold air reached his face and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Scout trembling arm reached his face examining his black tussled salt peppered hair and those deep blue eyes. Realisation hit him he remembered the photo ma took.

“Papa?” it was more a squeak

“Yes Jeremy, I’m sorry” he took Jeremy trembling hand into his rubbing it.

Fresh tears sprung from his eyes again, both holding each other. Spy felt tears leave him; he pressed his head to his sons and kissed him on his forehead. “I’m sorry baby, I love you so much, I’ve always been so proud but I had to keep you, your mother and your brother’s safe.”

“I love you to papa” Sniffling he looked up to his father and smiled while his father stroked his auburn hair smiling lovingly, he wiped his tears away.

“How about we go hunt that spy down, huh?” Spy chuckled grabbing and giving Jeremy his baseball bat and showing off his revolver.

“As long as I get to hit him with this, I think we have a deal pa.” Scout smiled cockily he seemed to be back to his regular self, jumping up he joined his father giving one last hug before they both went separate ways to check for that back stabbing spy.

You could say they were like father and son but after all they were mercenaries.


End file.
